Cygnus Orion Malfoy
"''That was quite scary Cyg. You didn't even look at all like yourself; you looked like a different person." -Hermione descriving Cygnus after the duel-'' Cygnus Orion Malfoy Potter (b. 31 July 1980) is an English half-blood wizard, born from Lily and James Potter and the older brother of Leon and Lucy Potter. Before his birth, Cygnus -or as he was known then- Harry's was prophecied to vanquish the Dark Lord. When Voldemort himself heard this news he went after the infant and his family in Godric hollow. Voldemort went after the Potters when Harry was a year and three months old. However, just when he arrived at the potter's home he was met with a small army of Order members. As Voldemorts death eater, Lucius Malfoy was among those the Dark lord called to his aid. Left inside the house and unprotected, Lucius, went after Harry just as Voldemort went inside the house. His plan was to kill Harry, but when he realized that Voldemort was dead, he chose to kidnap him and take him in as his son. Due to his sudden disappearance and that of Voldemort, the ministry declared him dead but wizards and witches all over the world still granted him the title of saviour of the wizarding world. On the same day that Harry was taken by the Malfoys, a blood adoption ritual was performed by Regulus Black who became his blood father, and the rightful heir of the house of Black, naming him Cygnus Orion Malfoy. Throughout his childhood, and before he joined Hogwarts Cygnus received magical training from various past death eaters: Snape, Lucius, Yaxley, Regulus, the Carrow twins, Macnair, and Rowle. All of these people taught him how to duel, but Snape taught him far more than anyone. Teaching him potions, the dark arts and transfiguration he was Cygnus most influential teacher in his youth. On his eleventh birthday, Cygnus learned that he was a wizard. He began attending Hogwarts in 1991 and was Sorted into Slytherin House. Despite being in different houses Cygnus became best friends with Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger behind his father's back, and much to Slytherin house dislike. Upon his first year at Hogwarts, he accepted a wizard's duel from Marcus Flint and won, gaining the respect of all Slytherins. Later, Cygnus was among the five students who went after the stone, being the one to warn Snape and figure out that someone was indeed after it. Biography Early life ''"If Harry Potter was indeed so powerful, and manage to kill the Dark Lord at such a young age, then such a child will no doubt grow to be a powerful wizard one day- as powerful as the Dark Lord he reckons. Now, what could he do with such a powerful wizard on his side, especially if he raised Harry as his own son?" -''Lucius Malfoy on his plan to kidnap Harry- Harry James Potter was born on 31 July, 1980, to James and Lily Potter (née Evans). Due to a prophecy, the Potter went into hiding for much of Cygnus infancy. On the evening of Hallowe'en in 1981, Lord Voldemort arrived at Godric's Hollow where he was -to his surprise- met by awaiting members of the order of the Phoenix. As his plan to kill Harry, Lucius went inside the house but he found Voldemort missing and Harry still alive with a lighting bolt on his forehead. Instead of killing the infant Harry, Lucius took the child. =